Birthday Bash
by john armtrong
Summary: it's the girls birthdays, bubbles is happy but she,s thinking about someone special who could it be? sorry new at summarys. k to be safe pairings Blues with slight Reds and Greens


Hello all. Well my computer deleted the original sequel to this story so I had to start rewriting from scratch. Then I came back here and notice some slight story issues so I cleaned them up and now have a more polished creation. I should have the new story out soon. Enjoy.

The girls were elated because today was there eighteenth birthday. They had invited all their close friends and were in the living room talking about all there previous birthdays. Bubbles said "You girls remember our eighth birthday when mojo rigged the piñata to exploded when one of us hit it and Buttercup hit it so hard it flew back and destroyed mojo's lair". The girls laughed in unison then Blossom says "Oh, do you girls remember our twelfth birthday, when the rowdyruff boys tried to steal our cake" Buttercup snickered in delight "Ya, they didn't know that it was an ice cream cake and you melted it on top of them and everyone laughed and made them run away, it was awesome, I think you even made them cry".

Bubbles frowned as she adjusted the trendy glasses (since her eyes got bad again) "It was mean melting the cake on them". Buttercup rolled her eyes "Look they…". But the green puff didn't finish because the doorbell rang. As Blossom and Buttercup went to meet there guest's Bubbles floated to her room and thought back to that day eight years ago. What Bubbles hadn't told her sisters was that the boy's had the same birthday as them and since Mojo and HIM had abandoned the boys after there last battle (post-custody battle) she had invited them to the party as her guest's.

Despite her warning aginst it, the boys had decided to play a prank on the girls and pretended to steal the cake as a joke. But it back fired on the boys when Blossom melted the cake causing them to get covered in melted ice cream. The crowed laughed at the boys and they flew away, hiding there tears as they flew.

Later that day Bubbles snuck away from the party with three pieces of cake, and the presents she bought for the boys earlier that week. She flew over to there house which was a run down shack on the edge of town. She knocked on the door trying to figure out what to say when Brick answered the door. "What do you want" Brick said. Bubbles could tell he had been crying but didn't say anything instead she held out the cake she brought with her. "I'm sorry about the party I didn't tell the girls you were coming because they still don't trust you and I thought they'd say no. The professor made a spare cake and I brought you some to say sorry".

Brick looked down at the cake then back at Bubbles and declared "We don't want your stupid pity cake so just…". Before Brick could finish Butch flew to the door and pushed Brick aside saying "Don't listen to him, come in, come in what's this I hear about cake". Bubbles saw that Butch too had shead some tears but like with Brick she just ignored it as she flew in and put the cake and presents on the table. Butch eyed the cake with green frosting and Bubbles chuckled remembering how much buttercup loved her cake. Butch grabbed the cake from Bubbles and started shoveling it into his face as he turned toward Boomer's room "Boomer, Bubbles is here and with cake".

Bubbles chuckled again as Butch shouted with a mouth full of cake and she added "And presents". Boomer flew out of his room, wiping tears out of his eye's and gingerly took the cake with blue frosting bubbles offered him. Bubbles smiled and said " I really am sorry". Boomer just smiled back at her and sat on the floor with his cake. The three talked while Brick acted angry and pretended not to want the cake with red frosting that was sitting on the table. But when Butch started for it Brick grabbed it and started eating it much to Butch's disappointment. Brick then looked at Bubbles and muttered a thank you as he sat down and joined in the conversation.

A little later Bubbles smiled and said "game time". The boys gave questioning looks and Bubbles said "alright truth or dare". After Bubbles explained the rules the four kids played three rounds making each other do embarrassing stuff. Butch took dare and Boomer dared him to sing "I feel like a woman" by Shania twain(which Butch was surprisingly good at). Brick took truth but much to his dispare Bubbles made him admit that he had a crush on Blossom. Butch dared Bubbles to eat a cockroach again and she did to there shock.

Soon it was the last dare and it was for Boomer. After what Boomer and Bubbles made them do, Butch and Brick smiled evilly at each other knowing what the dare would be. "Boomer I dare you" Bricks eye's shot to Bubbles then back to boomer he continued "To kiss Bubbles for ten seconds". Bubbles looked shocked and Boomer hesitated causing his brothers to laugh. "I knew you couldn't do it, chicken" Brick said as He and butch started making chicken noises.

Boomer got red and shouted "I'm not a chicken". His brothers just kept making the noises. Then just as Bubbles was about to say something Boomer got up grabbed Bubbles around the waist looked deep into her baby blue eye's, then to the boys and Bubbles shock Boomer planted a kiss on Bubbles that would have made John Wayne proud. The boys are in shock and Bubbles breath is taken away by the kiss, then after the ten seconds is over Boomer looks back to his brothers, sticks his tong out, then gives Bubbles another kiss as the two sit down next to each other.

Bubbles then says "Oh, your presents". She gits up and grabs the gift bags she had brought and gives Brick and Butch there's and then with a blush she hands Boomer his. He blushes too as he says "Thank you". Brick opens his present and grines from ear to ear "Wow, the gunslingers trilogy in hard back thanks". His eyes get huge when he looks at the front page "No way, first edition how did you get these". Bubbles just winks and says "That's my little secret", Brick just smiles and gives her a hug. Butch opens his package "Wow, the pellet slinger 9000, thanks Blue". Bubbles gave Butch a stern look "Don't get in trouble with that, other wise ill personally come here and break it over your head".

They all laughed and Butch promised to behave himself. Then boomer opened his and found two gifts inside. The first was a sketch pad and drawing pencils since he and Bubbles both loved to draw. The seconed was a pair of glasses like Bubbles. Boomer looks at Bubbles with tears in his eye's. Bubbles smiles sheepishly "I got the eye doctor I go to make up a pair like mine, I noticed that you were having trouble seeing so..". Bubbles dousn't finish as Boomer suddenly wraps his arms around her and says "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…and us, Thank you Bubbles", then the other boys join in a huge group hug.

After some more talking bubbles looks at her phone and says "Oh I got to go, I'll be back to visit soon I promises, happy birthday guys". As Bubbles leaves the boys wave (Boomer now wearing his new glasses) and say "happy birthday Bubbles". later that night as Bubbles went through her purse she found a card that read "Dear Bubbles, thank you for making this the best birthday ever. Love the boys". Inside the card was a picture of the first time the four of them had hung out as friends.

Bubbles teared up as she looked at the faded picture and card. She heard a knock at the door, she turned around to see the professor in the door way "Hey kiddo your missing your party". Bubbles smiled and put the card and picture away. "Is that a picture of the boys" the professor asks. Bubbles looked at the Professor smilled and said "It's alright Bubbles I know that you are friends with the boys". Bubbles was stunned "you know". The professor smiled "Bubbles you never could keep secrets. When you started taking three lunch's to school I had a hunch they were for three boys who didn't have much". Bubbles smiles and hands the professor the picture. He smiles and said "Amazing what a little kindness and love can do" the professor hands the picture back and continues "Come on kiddo we got a birthday to celebrate."

The two go down the stairs and join her sisters as they go outside for the party. As Bubbles looks around at the guest's she see's a familiar blond haired boy putting several presents on a table as he talks with his brothers. Bubbles looks at the professor who gives her a smile and wink. Bubbles runs toward Boomer shouting "BOOMIE". Boomer turns just as Bubbles tackles him to the ground. He laughs giving Bubbles a hug saying "Hey bub's, happy birthday", the two smile as Bubbles helps Boomer up then two give each other a hug and then Boomer gives her a quick kiss on the fore head.

"What is going on here" the blue duo turn see Blossom and Buttercup looking at them with questioning expreshions. Bubbles blushes and says "Girls you remember Boomer…, my boyfriend". At the use of the word "boyfriend" the girls jaw drop as Butch and Brick fly over and join the duo. Brick and Butch say in unison "Hey girls happy birthday". The girls snap out of there surprise and Buttercup asks "What are you guys doing here". The boys look over at The professor who walks up and says "I invited them, I thought it would be nice since the boys don't have any family for you all to selebrate your birthdays together, by the way happy birthday boys". The boys say thank you as the other girls look at the boys in shock. "Wait your birthday is today too, that means…." Buttercup starts then Butch smirks " Yep you humiliated us on our tenth birthday all because we pretended to steal your cake.

Blossom and Buttercup blush in embarrassment. "we'll if you hadn't…" Blossom started then Brick cut in "Look were not here to start anything, honestly I just want to "Grab some victals and sip some red canyon juice". At the reference to her favorite "Gunslinger" book Blossom asked "You read the gunslinger series" this then sparked a debate between the reds on who the best shootist was. Butch and Buttercup rolled there eyes at the leaders. "Man Brick is such a nerd" Butch said and Buttercup replied "Blossom too, I never thought she'd find anyone that was as into that series as her". Butch then noticed the football in Buttercups hand and ask's "You never told me you played football". Buttercup nods and says "first off, not so loud and seconed you never asked". Butch then said "Sorry, I bet I could take you". Buttercup scoffed and said "Not on your best day". The greens then started a game of football, throwing joking insults around at each other and slamming the other into the ground.

Bubbles and Boomer sat under a tree laughing as they watched there siblings interactions. "Well that didn't take long" Boomer said and Bubbles chuckled "I told you my sisters liked your brothers they just won't admit it, not yet anyway". Seeing the evil smirk on her face Boomer ask's "So mean you ready to launch operation payback". Boomer brushes back some of Bubbles hair as she says "Oh you know it, especially after my sisters made me kiss Mitch at last years party ".

After the gest had left and the boys had givien the girls there gifts they all ask each other what they want to do next. Then with michivious smiles on there faces the blue looked at there siblings and Boomer pulls out a bottle saying "I do believe it's game time and the game is truth or dare". The reds and greens look at each other with concern as Bubbles and Boomer in unison say "Time for some pay payback sibs"

Bubbles puts the bottle in the middle and says "I'll go first". She spins the bottle and it lands directly on Blossom. "Truth or dare sis" Bubbles ask's as Blossom looks at her with concern. "Oh and if you can't do the dare then you have to tell the truth and the other way around" Bubbles says as Blossom thinks carefully Then replies "Truth" thinking she's safe. Bubbles smirks then says "Alright of the boys in this room who do you like and want to kiss". Blossom's eye's got big and she looks at Brick then turned five shades of red. Not knowing or wanting to risk a dare Blossom says "I hate you Bubbles and...ilikeandwanttokissBrick". The blues high five and Brick blushes as Blossom takes her turn and spins the bottle.

It lands on Buttercup and she says "Dare" without thinking. Blossom says "Ok I dare you to tell us how long you and Butch have been going out". Buttercup stares at her sister then looks over at Butch "Well I guess the gig is up, weve been going out for about three months now". Before anyone could ask how or when it happened Buttercup spun the bottle and it lands on Boomer who says truth. Butch whispers something to Buttercup and she snickers as Boomer looks worried at her. "Is it true you sing "I feel pretty" in the shower". Boomer glares at Butch then smirks "yea and Butch favorite song is..". Butch says "Don't do it little brother". "I feel like a woman" Boomer says then shoots out to the back yard Butch chasing after Boomer shouting "I'm gonna get you for that". The group laughs as they watch the spectacle .

After a nuggie from Butch, Boomer sits back down next to Bubbles and spins the bottle. It landed on Brick and Boomer says "truth or dare". Brick looked at his brother warily and said "Dare". Boomer then looks at Bubbles and the two smile evilly, then Boomer says "I dare you to kiss….Buttercup". The room went dead quiet as Brick looked from Boomer then to Blossom then to Buttercup. "I.. I can't" Brick said and Boomer smiled knowing the trap was set "Then tell us how you feel and I mean really feel about Blossom otherwise you gotta do the dare". Seeing the trap sprung on him Brick looks at Boomer and Bubbles in surprise and asked "So how long have you two been plaining this". The blues smile at each other and say "about five years, now get on with it".

Brick looks deep into Blossoms eye's and he smirks "well, well when did the blues become the most devious of us all". The reds chuckle then Brick looks deep into Blossoms eye's and says "Bloss you're smart, funny, got a temper that matches mine blow for blow, you have a natural beauty that puts every other girl to shame, you care about everyone and love me for who I am, I'm a better man today because you inspired me to be better and that's why… I love you Blossom…with all my heart". Blossom had tears in her eye's then Brick swept her in to his arms and the two shared a romantic kiss to there siblings happy cheers.

After a few more games the boys were getting up to leave, kissing there girls on the cheek and saying that this was the best birthday they ever had. Then the professor came in and said "Oh boys before you go, I've got something for you, if you'll follow me upstairs". The six look at each other in confusion as they all follow the professor. He taps on a wall twice and three doors appear as they all look at him in surprise.

"I wanted this to be a surprise for you boys, I've know you have been hanging out with Bubbles since Mojo and HIM kicked you out, I've also seen the good things you've done over the years for the city. You grew into hero's and I feel as if it's time you boys had a real home and family if you want it". The boys open the doors to there rooms, each in there signature colors. The boys look at the professor and he says "There will be rules, no late night bunk ups or any other…". Before he can finish the boys wrap the professor in a bear hug with tears in there eye's and say in unison "We'll do what ever you say professor… thank you so much". The professor smiled and returned the hug saying "Happy birthday boys and welcome home".

Well that's the story, I'm planning on doing more stories like this in the future and I may even do a sequel if I get enough likes. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. P.s I ask that you keep in mind this is my first fan fiction and they will get better with time.


End file.
